remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Mimicrag
The Mimicrag is the first boss of Ridgeback Highlands. It is one of the three mimics that look and fight like a playable class. Tactics Tips & Attacks The Mimicrag swings wildly at you after you hit it, so it is best to retreat after attacking it. Also if you go out of its range it grapples towards you, enabling you to hit it down and it will repeat the grapple until it dies. Aeronaut Go to the platform at the top of the map. When the Mimicrag tries to come up, quickly shoot it down. It will fall and try again. Repeat this cycle until the Mimicrag is dead. If this doesn't work, lure the mimicrag so he grapples up to the platform you are standing on. Just as he comes up, hit him as before, but then drop down. Fall below him and fly to another platform. Repeat this cycle until the Mimicrag is dead. For the first in the side quest, kill the Stonehog . Then you can fly around the T shape with one shot at the Mimicrag reaches the top. Shoot and drop through the platform before it reaches you. Don't get hit after the first unavoidable one. Ferric Go to the top right corner and spam attacks he wont get you if he does it will be almost nothing he will keep trying to grapple up but you can cut him down over and over with no major damage. if that does not work... If that does not work... You can either keep on attacking it and backdashing away, or you can go on the platform to the left and wait for it to grapple up. When it does hit it and it will fall back down. You may keep doing this until the Mimicrag dies. When attacking do not attempt to walk through it, it will hit you. Another useful but risky tactic is to Double jump, then when you see he is about to swing, divebomb him and quickly run away. It may swing twice in a row though. While you are guarding the left platform, you can always get a free hit when the Mimicrag tries to swings to the right platform and then jumps off. If you wait on the rights side of the left platform you can hit the Mimicrag and he will not be able to retaliate. Then, as he swings by, you can cling to the top of the left wall and he will pass you by. When you drop down, he will swing to the right and you can get another free hit as he jumps from the right platform. This is tedious but he cannot hit you this way. You can run other similar cycles with the Mimicrag. Another one is to get to the left side of the left platform, when it tries to grapple up, cut it down. Jump immediately and cling to the top of the left wall, the Mimicrag will now try to grapple up to you again. Slash it as it comes within range, and jump back onto the left side of the left platform. Rinse and repeat. Another method is to climb the left wall. If the Mimicrag gets stuck by the gate, slide down until your head is just below the platform, then slash it until dead. Mimicrag's Revenge: The second is easy; walk right until you would fall into the Mimicrag, then keep cutting it down. For the first and third, the safest places seem to be ceiling corners where the Mimicrag must jump to reach; time your shots. Crag Crags can easily defeat a Mimicrag without being hit. Cling to ceilings for the ultimate anti-Mimicrag position. The Mimicrag will try to grapple up, and when it does simply hit it to knock it back down. It will keep doing this as you beat it to death. For a faster kill, cling to ceiling in a hallway and hit it on both sides as it walks through you. Additional Information Sprocket Data The following Sprocket earned from SV0002 sidequest shows information on the Mimicrag: *'Boss Mimics: Mimicrag': The Mimicrag is a fearsome humanoid Mimic. Its arms are slithering, barbed, tentacles that allow it to quickly swing long distances. It also uses these tentacles to swiftly ensnare its prey. They seem to prefer dimly lit locations. Quest Relevance *The Mimicrag boss has to be killed during the main mission Rescue Cody (MD0305). *Three Mimicrags also appear in the quest Mimicrag's Revenge (SV0002). Great for Spore farming - just die or leave Ridgeback Highlands after killing the Mimicrags and before rescuing Skylark Boone. Trophy Farming The Mimicrag is a boss, and has no trophy. Related Enemies *Aeromimic *Ferromimic Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Bosses